


Trust

by Zodiac_Attack



Series: Homestuck Prompts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac_Attack/pseuds/Zodiac_Attack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Prompts I will be writing about various characters and topics. This one is to the Prompt "Trust" and "Striders"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"There is no other choice."

_I know._

"Then what's the problem? I've planned out all the possibilities, prepared everything, and chose the best course of action."

_But what if it doesn't work? What if he doesn't do it? Then what? You'll be dead._

"Yeah, and then everyone else will probably be dead too. Roxy and Jane will be fine for a while, but the Miles got them once and will do so again. Jake wont be able to enter if Roxy can't connect with him, and he'll die too. We will all be dead."

_You're putting all your chips on this bet._

"I trust him."

_With your life?_

"I'm doing this, so yes, I Dirk Strider trust Jake English with my life and the lives of our friends."

_This is all riding on you, for making him do this._

"I know."

_What if something goes wrong-_

"Nothing will. I've planned it out perfectly and you've done the math ten fold. You just have to make sure he does it."

_I will keep my part of the deal. And the others will do what must be done._

"I trust you too, you know."

_I know._

"With my life."

_I'm not the one who has to kiss you._

"No, you're the one who has to make him kiss me, well my head. It's not going to be simple."

_No, it wont be, but someone has to do it._

"You sound doubtful."

_I'm a computer. Text. I can't 'sound' anything._

"But you're me. I can tell, and you know what I mean."

_I'll make him do it. Nothing to worry about._

"But you are worried, aren't you?"

_..._

"Don't worry, I'll hear from you again. It's all going to work out."

_But if you die, it's my fault._

"I won't."

I don't want to lose you.  _I know. You'll make it, I'll make him, it will be perfect._


End file.
